I'm not a 'Granger! I'm a 'Zabini!
by EmmaStylinson-Malfoy
Summary: when Hermione turns 16 she finds out she's not who she realy is. Shes Blaise Zambini's 5mins younger sister and is betrothed to her emeny: Draco Malfoy. this is basicly a Dramione. BZ/GW DM/HG HAS BEEN RE-DONE!
1. Finding out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowing does. So please don't sue!**

**Story info: Hermione Granger doesn't exist but, Katherine Zabini does. Her five minute older twin brother Blaise Zabini, doesn't remember his twin, the way he does is on his birthday he doesn't feel whole like half of him is missing. When Hermione (Kat) comes 16 her mother and father tell her that they adopted her. Although they didn't know that Hermione (Kat) knew she was adopted. This story explains when Hermione gets told she's adopted and who her family actually are and who was her enemy became her first friend and her lover. **

**To the story we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>HPOV (Kat):<strong>

"Hermione dear!" shouted Jean Granger "Can you please come down the stairs for your birthday breakfast?" Hermione got up and out of her bed and walked by her mirror and side glanced at it, then stopped and turned around and her eyes widened. She closed her eyes and pinched herself to make sure if it was a dream, instead she yelped. Her mum came up to Hermione's room about to say her breakfast was getting cold and her eyes widened and she simply shout "John! Come to Hermione's room! Now!" then Hermione's dad ran up the stairs and caught Mrs Granger in the nick of time when she had fainted.

And then he said "I'm sorry Hermione. But we aren't exactly your real parents." "Then who is?" "It might be better if Jean is awake to tell you." About five minutes Mrs Granger woke up. Then the trio walked down the stairs. "Hermione, dear, we just want you to know that we love you and will always love you like our own. It seems Sonya's glamour charm has stopped. Hermione, you aren't called Hermione Jean Granger your real name is Katherine Jennifer Zabini.

Our best friend's the Zabini's, asked us to take you in, and raise you as our own, because around the time you and your twin were born You-Know-Who was taking baby girls and raising them then, having them produce a child to become his heir and if it was a girl she and the child was to be killed. Your parents didn't want to endure the pain of you leaving them. They asked us to give you this." And Mrs Granger quickly stood up and ran up the stairs and retrieved an envelope and gave it Hermione on the top it said '_Katherine Zabini'_ Hermione opened it and inside it said;

_To Our Dearest Daughter, Katherine,_

_Katherine you maybe wandering why you are at the Granger's house._

_Well, the reason we put you there is that we loved you a lot and we really_

_Didn't want to give you to a muggle orphanage because they wouldn't know _

_What to do with you._

_So we picked our best friends from Hogwarts, which we hope you_

_Go there. Then you would know who we are and your twin brother Blaise. We really would like you to come and live up here, in Zabini Manor. Please consider it. We do love you and never wanted to give you up and didn't want to lose you neither me or your father would want that to happen to you, we want you to know we love you and still go on loving you. _

_And one more thing the glamour charms we put on you when we left you with Jean and John it should be away by now. See you later Katherine!_

_With love,_

_Your parents._

I looked at my adopted parents and Jean said "Look Katherine, we know we shouldn't have kept this from you. But how about if I go and owl your parents to go somewhere with you? To see you and you all go out on an outing or something? Would you like that?"

I all but nodded my head, still in shock of the information, and watched as Jean got up and walked out of the room and when up to the attic and brought down a beautiful brown barn owl. I stared at it in awe and then John got out some parchment and a quill and a pot of black ink and wrote a letter stating that they had told my and would like it if they came down to their house to see Katherine.

Then they told the owl to go to _'Zabini Manor' _and I watched it as it flew away till it looked like a brown dot in the sky and then I got up out of the seat I was sitting in and walked up to my room to brush my hair and setting clothes out in case I was going somewhere with the... I mean my parents and I sat down on my bed waiting for my... I mean Jean, to walk up and tell me that the owl had came back saying Yes or No and then there was a _'pop' _down stairs and I walked down the stairs and seen Mrs Zabini, Mr Zabini and Blaise A.K.A my Parents and my older twin brother.

I walked on down the steps they then looked up and smiled at me, I smiled back and my real mother opened hers arms. I of course being me ran to her and hugged her. And she gave me a kiss on the forehead and said "Oh! Katherine! How I missed you so much!" and I looked up at her with my vision blurred by the tears, I did not realise I had and her with happy tears in her eyes.

I said "Momma, don't do that to me again." And then I went and hugged, my daddy and he kissed my forehead and also had tears in his eyes and I took them away with my thumb and I smiled at him. I then turned to Blaise who had his arms folded over and also folded my arms and struck a pose and then he started to laugh and opened his arms and I hugged him and he whispered into my ear "I have been waiting for you little sis'." And I all but laughed, and said "By two minutes!" and when where all laughing and I stood there giggling.

"So...Are we going anywhere or staying here?" I asked My Parents and My Brother. "I think we shall celebrate by bring close family friends over to our manor and having a party." Said My Mum. I nodded my head to this and then my mum said "Well, then if we are having a party that means...shopping!" I started smiling at that, and looked over to my dad and brother, who looked frightened. My head tilted to the side as in asking _"what's the matter with shopping?" _

I found out later that day to only go shopping with friends and Blaise...

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? Good? Bad? Crap? Shit? Okay? Brilliant? Review!<strong>

**Review**

**Revie**

**Revi**

**Rev**

**Re**

**R**

**Re**

**Rev**

**Revi**

**Revie**

**Review **

**Hope you liked it! ^_^**

_**~Emmalise3**_

**(\_/)**

**(0_0)**

**C(")(")**


	2. The 'Welcome Home' Party Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does. I just own the plot and my typing method Biatch! **

**By the way Hermione/Katherine is kind of really dirty minded. You'll see later in this chapter. **

**Look at my profile; it has what Hermione looks like with all the glamour charms took off.**

I'm not Hermione! I'm Kat

Chapter 2: The 'Welcome Home' Party Part: 1

Last time: _I found out later that day to only go shopping with friends and Blaise... _

KPOV:

I shall only go shopping with Blaise from now on or with friends. My mother is like I can't explain it. I think I will give you the shivers if you seen her. She made us all jump store to store to find dresses and then dress robes for dad and Blaise I liked that bit, because of the faces Blaise would pull when mum wasn't looking. I would snicker and mum would look at both of us and we pulled straight faces straight away.

Put I think it took at fifty dresses till I found the most comfortable one that actually looked good and wouldn't look too big or puffy. It was a dark purple** (On Profile)** but not so dark it looked black. It was the first shop we went into and I saw it, but I never tried it on till we went to the last dress shop and couldn't find anything in my size and if there was it was too short or not my colour.

I then said to my mum for me and Blaise to go get his dress rooms and I said that I might find a dress so she gave me money and I took Blaise' arm and ran to the first shop and went in and told Blaise to come to. I tried it on showed Blaise he liked it. I also seen it was on sale. 50% off so I got it and quickly ran to Madame Malkins and got Blaise his dress robes then I said one simple word 'shoes'.

We ran to the shoe shop I found a pair, of sparkly purple heals with a black bow that were about a shade or two different from the dress and seen they were half price also and were my size, we also got Blaise a new pair of shoes he was admiring. We then went and met up with our parents again and went into the three Broomsticks and had dinner, I then showed my mum my dress she loved it! Today must be my lucky day! We went over to the fireplace got some Floo powder and went back home

*Floo powder, powder! Floo powder, powder!*

#~_^ after shopping^_~#

Blaise and I were in my room talking about the party. Then I heard a knock on the door Blaise got up from my bed and went down the stairs and opened to door. I got up and walked over to my chest of drawers in my room and picked up a big hair clip and went out of my room and started walking down the stairs putting my hair up.

I walked down the hall, and said "Blasiey! Who's at the door?"

"It's only Draco, Kat!" Blaise shouted back.

"Wait! I know that voice! Blaise, why is that mudblood Granger doing here?" asked Ferret. I felt tears coming on. I walked down the hallway towards the door, tears falling down my face. I opened the door more and heard Malfoy gasp.

"For your information Ferret, I'm pureblood and my name is Katherine Zabini." I said smugly. I turned around to Blasie and he hugged me. He took out his handkerchief and wiped away my tears. "Draco. Say you're sorry." Blasie said as kind as he could.

I heard Draco sigh. I then took my arms off Blasie and went and walked away. Well, more like power walked away. I hate it when Malfoy would constantly call me _'mudblood Granger' _I would always walk or run from him, so he wouldn't have the satisfaction of seeing that calling me hurt. I would always cry. I wish he would realise that it hurt quite a lot to be called that, but I always held my head high and jinx him.

I walked to my room and fixed my hair. I then thought it would be best to write to Ginny, Harry and the rest of the Weasley's, so I can tell them I won't be going to the burrow this year and also what happened. I might ask Ginny to come over if she doesn't shun me away.

So, I got off of my bed and walked to my desk, it had parchment, quills, ink and envelopes. I got two sheets of parchment and dipped a quill in some ink and started writing me letter to the Weasley's and Harry it end up looking like this-

_Dear the Weasley's and Harry (Only if you are there (But tell him if he isn't,_

_I am sorry to tell you but I shall not be going to the Burrow for reasons that I shall explain later in this letter._

_I found out only this morning that I was in fact adopted, by the Granger's Jean and John, I also found out they were a witch and wizard. They also are great friends with my real parents. I also have a twin brother; he's real protective and about 5 minutes older. _

_Who are my parents you ask? Well, they are the Zabini' I only found out this morning and hopefully we can still be close? I not then don't write back._

_Yours Hermione (Katherine Zabini)_

I waited for that to dry, so I wrote their address and who it was to. I then took the Parchment I wrote the letter on. Folded it and slipped it into the envelope and stuck the family crest on top. I then lifted the other piece of parchment to start my letter to Ginny. I then heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I shouted.

"Me and Draco, he has something to say!" replied Blasie. I got up and opened the door. I made a come in motion, and I settled myself on my bed, straightened my posture, crossed my arms and folded my legs. "Well? What is it you had to say Draco?" I asked as civilised as I could. I think it was a shock for Draco that I called him by his given name and a nickname the Gryffindor's came up with.

"Wait, what did you call me?" asked Draco.

"I called you your name, Draco. That is your name is it not?"I said.

"Yes, it is. It's just you never used my name before, or called me by it, and I'm really sorry for calling you a mudblood all these years and any other bad names. I want a fresh start. What do you say?" Draco asked.

"Well, that would be nice. Hello, my name is Katherine Zabini." I stuck my hand out for him to shake "What's yours?" I said with a smile.

"Hello, Miss Zabini. My name is Draco Malfoy." He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it "It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Draco, I felt myself blushing and smiling.

"No, the pleasure is all mine, Mr Malfoy. May I ask why you are in my family home?" 

"Ah yes. I was waiting for you to ask that question. I am here so that I can hang out with Blasie and for the party tonight." Responded Draco.

"Mr Malfoy, could I ask one query?" I asked, Draco nodded, "You wouldn't mind being my date would you?"

"Why yes, I would be happy to be your date at the party." Stated Draco.

"Kat, Blaise, Draco! Time to get ready for the party!" mum shouted up.

"Okay!" I shouted back. I turned to Blaise and Draco and made a motion for them to go and get changed in their rooms, while I get myself ready.

Once the boys were out I ran to the bathroom and started the shower, I then striped and jumped into the lovely warm water and washed my hair with my mango and grapefruit shampoo, lathered then rinsed all the soap out and then washed myself with my lily and lilac body wash, I then rinsed it all off, switched off the shower, got out and started drying my body.

I then got my robe from the peg behind the door and put it on. I then got a towel and put my hair in it to help dry it.

I went over to my wardrobe and got out the dress I got earlier on, I also went to my chest of drawers and got out a bra and a pair of girl's boxers and slid them on. I then unzipped the back of my dress and slid it on, I quickly went to my vanity, and picked up; my panda bear necklace, my purple sparkly bracelet, other purple bracelet and slid them on each of the wrists. I quickly went over and got my purple shoes and slid them on.

I took the towel off my head and did a quick, drying and straightening charm. I then zipped up half of my dress and left it for Draco or Blaise to pull up the rest. I then went back to my vanity, and looked myself in the mirror and then put my hair up in a messy bun and curled some of it. I looked beautiful. I then got off my stool and went to Blaise's door and knocked.

Blaise opened it. He had his dress robes on except he hadn't his bow-tie done. "Zip me up, please?" I asked he nodded. I turned around and he pulled the zip up the rest of the way. "Do you want me to tie, this for you?" I asked politely, pointing towards his untied bow-tie.

"Would you?" asked Blaise, I nodded "Thanks Kat." I quickly did up his tie. I then remembered _make-up_ I quickly walked back to my room and re-sat at my vanity and took out some make-up. I put electric purple eye-shadow, pink blush and lip gloss. Then I got up once again and walked back to Blaise's room. I knocked, Blaise came and got the door and I asked "Can I come in?"

"Yea, Draco is in here by the way." Whispered Blaise

"Thanks" I whispered back "So, I was thinking in asking mum if a friend coming over. For a sleepover. Are you okay with that?" I asked Blaise.

"Yeah sure, as long as it's not Weasel or Potter, but Gi-I mean the female Weasel can come over." Said Blaise, who was blushing, as pink as my blusher. I smiled; I so need to ask Ginny if she has a crush on Blaise.

"Hand me a quill, ink and parchment." I stated, Blaise then went and got the things I asked, I turned to Draco and motioned for him to come closer. When he was close enough, I whispered, "When Blaise comes back with the essentials, I'll pass them to you and you write down 'Ask Ginny if she like's Blaise' okay? And you look really hot at the moment." I licked his ear as well, and he had a shiver down his back. I think he also took a boner, because there was a sort of budge in his pants. I winked at him.

Then Blaise came back in and handed me the quill, ink and parchment and I passed it to Draco, and he wrote down what I said and also made sure Blaise didn't see. He then waited for the ink to dry then folded it and gave it; to me I put it in between my boobs and it should stay there till I go back to my room.

I could hear the music playing down the stairs and I got up. "Oi! Lazy arse's get up outa-that and be ready to go down the stairs, I can hear the music playing." I said simply. They quickly got up and fixed themselves. Then Blaise went and opened the door and held it open, let go and I held it for Draco then let go, Draco closed the door behind himself. Blasie went first, by himself. The wee loner. Then I heard my name and Draco's, we linked arms and descended down the marble stairway.

Then the party really started...

**Hope you liked it! It took awhile to type because I kept putting it off. But I have finally finished the second chapter whoop! Whoop! **

**Please Review and if it's flames try and be a bit nice about it Kay?**

**Love ye~**

**EmmalieseBellaLillySnape**

●▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●  
>Active Member of<br>Dumbledore's Army.  
>●▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●<p> 


	3. Poll

**Authors Note;**

This isn't a new chapter sorry about that but my poll about OMG! OMG! You're Harry Potter. I need more votes for currently there is a tie between Draco Malfoy and Fred Weasley with 444%. George Weasley with 111% and Both Blaise Zabini and Ron Weasley have 0. I am adding Harry Potter, and if I don't have more votes before the 4th of February, I will be taking down the poll and putting up a new one for the next type of story I have been thinking on writing. Please make sure you have voted for who you think Alyssa should be with. Thank-you for reading this. ^_^

_**Soz.**_

_**Luvs**_

_**~Emmalise.**_

(\_/)

(0_0)

C(")(")


End file.
